


Home Alone?

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Caught, Creampie, Facials, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay For You, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Secret Crush, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Underwear Sniffing, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been wanting to do this for more than two weeks and he just can't wait any longer.  When Derek goes for his evening run, he needs to let his plan spring into action and he's going to carry it through even if little things go wrong along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone?

Isaac jumped up from his chair as soon as he heard the front door close. He had been listening while pretending to read since they finished dinner. Derek always went for a run on Tuesday evenings and Isaac new he wouldn't be back for at least half an hour.

After rushing to the window and watching until Derek turned the first corner onto the next street, Isaac quietly walked to the door of Derek's bedroom. He wasn't sure why he made a specific effort not to make any noise, but he just decided not to question it. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He had only been in Derek's room once before, just after he moved in to help him situate his furniture. There wasn't much to it: a queen bed with dark grey bedding opposite a dresser with four drawers. There were two doors along the far wall. Behind one door was Derek's bathroom and Isaac knew the other hid a small walk-in closet.

Isaac walked to the closet door, already knowing exactly what he was looking for. He opened it and reached out to find the clothes hamper. "Damn," he whispered to himself when he looked down and saw it was empty. Derek must have done laundry that afternoon while he was at school. He put the hamper back where it was, hoping it was close enough that Derek wouldn't notice it had been disturbed. He closed the door and went to sit on the edge of the bed, his entire plan suddenly thrown off.

When Isaac looked up at the dresser in front of him, a new idea came to mind. It wouldn't be quite the same and certainly wasn't perfect, but he figured it would have to do. He had already waited over two weeks since he first got this idea and he did not think he could wait any longer. He pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer. He chuckled to himself at the sight of how well-organized it was. Socks were paired, folded, and organized by color and type on the left side. On the right, Derek had filed his underwear similarly. Isaac placed a hand on the top of the dresser to brace himself, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed when his eyes stopped on the stack of black boxer briefs. It had been a pair of them - and only a pair of them - that Derek was wearing that Saturday morning when he wandered into the kitchen slightly hungover and looking for breakfast. That was the moment when Isaac's attraction to Derek clearly shifted from loyal admiration to a crush like he had never experienced before.

Isaac picked up a pair of the boxer briefs and carried them back to the bed. He flopped down on his back and checked the clock. Only five minutes had passed since Derek left, though it seemed to him like it had already been much longer. Isaac hesitated for a few seconds, knowing this was likely his last chance to turn back. He unfolded Derek's underwear and pulled them up to his face. He sighed after breathing in Derek's scent, his cock immediately jumping to attention against the fabric of his own boxers and athletic shorts. The smell of Derek's laundry detergent was predominant, though, which was why Isaac had hoped to grab an unlaundered pair. His werewolf senses allowed him to pick up and focus on what remained from when they'd last been worn. He realized that he had Derek to thank for that and his free hand subconsciously reached down and slid under his waistband to take hold of his cock.

He set the boxer briefs on the bed next to his head for a moment so he could pull his shorts down, letting them drop to his ankles along with his boxers. Slicking his hand with his mouth, he started stroking himself as he turned his face and buried it in the fabric next to him. He could see how Derek looked that morning - the way every movement and the line of every muscle captured Isaac's attention. He tried to imagine that Derek was in the bed with him, wearing the black boxer briefs, his cock only separated from Isaac's by a thin layer of fabric. "Oh, Derek," he called out, imagining it was Derek's strong hand bringing him the pleasure he was feeling.

"My, oh, my. What do we have here?" A voice near the door to Derek's bedroom caused Isaac to freeze. How had he not heard Derek come back? Had he been so lost in what he was doing that he hadn't heard him come into the apartment? He must have, but he knew it hadn't been long enough for Derek to complete his run. He lifted his head just enough to get a peek at the alarm clock on the small stand near the head of the ed. It had only been ten minutes. And then he suddenly recognized the voice.

"Does Derek know about this?" Peter asked. Isaac lay still, hand covering his cock, refusing to look in Peter's direction. "What would he say about your...fascination?"

Isaac sat up when he sensed Peter walking toward the bed. "I--"

"Shh," Peter interrupted, holding up a hand as he sat next to Isaac on the bed. "No need to explain yourself me. After all, we all have-" he paused for a moment and cast a quick glance at Isaac's lap "-urges." Peter's smile as he said that last word made Isaac slightly uncomfortable. "Your secret is safe with me, Isaac. I just think you need to consider how Derek might react if he finds out. He may not want someone like you living here...or in his pack."

Isaac sighed. Peter was right. Even if Derek wasn't homophobic -- though Isaac had yet to come to any conclusions about whether he was actually gay or just interested in his Alpha -- he might not want Isaac living with him if he knew about his feelings. Isaac reached down to pull up his shorts, but Peter stopped him, grabbing his right wrist.

"You know," Peter said, his grin widening, "if you're really interested in Hale cock, I do happen to have one I can make available. I'm not my nephew, obviously, but I am right here next to you." Peter pulled Isaac's had toward his lap, placing it on the outline of his own cock which Isaac had not previously noticed was clearly showing through his jeans.

Isaac looked down at his hand, then up at Peter, then back at his hand. "And if I do, you won't tell Derek about any of this?"

Peter shook his head. "I already told you I won't tell him. This isn't about that at all."

"But what do you get out of it?" Isaac pulled his hand back and let it rest on his own leg. He did not know Peter all that well, but he had heard enough to know he should be at least mildly suspicious.

"What do I get?" Peter laughed, putting his arm around Isaac's shoulders. "Besides getting off? There's also the fact that I'd be helping you do the same. I'm not sure what my nephew has told you about me, but I'm not entirely selfish. And I think I could prove that to you if you'd let me."

Isaac watched as Peter's free hand slid onto his cock. He let out a breath and nodded. "Okay," he said, kicking his shorts and boxers off of his feet.

"Perfect," Peter replied. He slid his arm off of Isaac's shoulder and rand a finger across his cheek before standing and unfastening his belt. "Can't wait to feel those soft lips of yours, Isaac," he added as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, letting them to drop to the floor.

Isaac had to work to hold back the sound that tried to escape from his throat. Peter stood in front of him in black boxer briefs not too unlike the ones Derek sported. They didn't have quite the same fit, but the tight fabric left nothing to the imagination. Isaac slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of Peter. He could feel Peter's eyes staring down at him and his heart was pounding as he reached up and tugged lightly at the elastic waistband. He hesitated, once again realizing this was a point of no return. Nothing had gone wrong thus far, so he took in a deep breath and peeled the fabric away from Peter's body and slid it down to rest on top of the jeans at his feet.

"Take off your shirt, please," Peter commanded and Isaac obeyed. Peter pulled his own t-shirt over his head and dropped it beside him. Isaac looked up and took him in for a moment, struck by the sudden realization that Peter was someone he found attractive. He had never really looked at him too closely before - and he'd never even considered this type of attraction to another man before Derek. Isaac would have certainly described Peter as a good looking guy, but now he figured he might even consider 'hot' as an appropriate word.

Isaac took Peter's cock in his hand and ran his tongue across the tip. The sensation of Peter's warm flesh against his palm and his mouth was both more exciting and more intimidating than he had imagined it would be. He was not sure if Peter had picked up on any clues that he had never done this before, but he certainly did not want to voice it out loud. He had watched a number of videos over the past two weeks and had read all of the common advice - 'careful of your teeth' 'do what you think would feel good on your own cock' 'don't try to take it too deep too quickly' and the sort - so he certainly felt as well-prepared as he could be. And he was further encouraged shortly as he took Peter into his mouth and heard a low moan rendered from his own lips. Isaac moved his hands to Peter's ass, one on each cheek, using the leverage to pull him into his throat. Isaac never had much of a gag reflex, something he found had been even further lessened since the bite, and he found he did not need to go very slow. He was grateful for this as it not only made the act easier, but he figured it made it less likely Peter would know he had never done this before.

"Oh, fuck, Isaac," Peter muttered, placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "God that's fucking incredible." Peter pushed against Isaac's mouth, seeming to want to get as deep as he could. Isaac tasted Peter's pre-come, which he recognized from the one time he had tasted his own after jerking off. He felt a sudden desire to taste more of the man standing over him and worked his tongue along the bottom of Peter's shaft.

"Isaac-- Can I--" Peter said between hastened breaths. "I want to fuck you."

Isaac stopped and leaned back to look up at him. "I--" His sentence was cut off as Peter reached down under his arms and pulled him to his feet. "I think I'd like that," he said, completing his statement.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, his eyes wide and beads of sweat already formed on his chest. Isaac felt a sense of accomplishment knowing that he was able to work Peter up into this state with just his mouth and few nimble movements of his tongue. "Climb up on the bed and get on your hands and knees." While Isaac did as he was instructed, Peter walked over to the night stand and pulled open the small drawer. "He's got to have some here somewhere," Peter said, though seemingly more to himself than to Isaac. "There we go." Peter closed the door and returned to stand behind Isaac. Isaac felt Peter drop something small onto the bed between his legs.

"Are you gon--" Isaac found his words cut short again, this time as he felt Peter's hands on his ass and something warm and wet press against his hole. It did not feel anything like Peter's cock and it took a moment for him to register that it was actually his tongue. He had seen this in a few of the videos he watched - rimming, he had heard one of the actors say - but he had never expected to find it in any way appealing. He was proven wrong in just a few seconds as Peter's tongue flicked back and forth across his asshole and occasionally pressed slightly into it. Peter really seemed to know what he was doing, so Isaac forced himself to relax and just enjoy the sensations. He very quickly learned that a feeling of pleasure on such a small part of him could shoot through his entire body in ways he had never before experienced.

"Just relax as much as possible and remember to breathe," Peter said a few seconds after Isaac felt him pull his tongue away. In the next moment, Isaac felt something warm and wet, but more solid and with a much different texture. It pushed into him quickly and he knew it was Peter's finger. This was something he had also witnessed on the videos - the top fingering the bottom and stretching his hole to get him ready. Isaac was grateful that Peter was taking his time because he had already started to imagine how something the size of Peter's cock might feel inside of him and he expected it to be more pain than pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," Isaac moaned as he felt a second finger push in to join the first.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Peter asked, slowly pulling the fingers apart inside of him.

"God, no," Isaac said, closing his eyes and willing himself to relax around Peter's fingers.

"Your ass is so eager," Peter added with a quiet chuckle. "Can't wait to get my cock up in there."

"Whenever you're ready," Isaac replied.

Peter pushed a third finger into Isaac. "Not quite yet," he said. Isaac heard some wet noises behind him and he figured Peter was lubing himself up. He pushed back against Peter's fingers, suddenly incredibly eager to have them switched out for his cock. "Okay, okay," Peter conceded, pulling his fingers out one at a time. "Just be sure to tell me if you need me to slow down."

Isaac nodded and let out a deep breath when he felt the tip of Peter's cock against his hole. Peter pushed in slowly - almost too slowly, Isaac thought - and Isaac did his best to allow him in. Peter stopped periodically to give Isaac a few seconds to adjust and after what felt like minutes, he was all the way inside. Isaac closed his eyes again and tried not to be overwhelmed at the enormity of another man being deep inside of him. When he opened his eyes, Peter slowly pulled back, about halfway out, and then pushed back in again. He did this a few more times before picking up speed and moving into a steady rhythm.

"Fuck, Peter," Isaac yelled. "This is incredible."

"Your ass is so tight, Isaac," Peter responded, his breathing picking up again. "I don't know that I can--" Peter pushed hard into Isaac one final time and let out a series of groans. Isaac quickly realized that Peter was coming - coming inside of him even - and it was almost enough to push him over the edge, too.

"What the hell is going on here?" Another voice near the door and one that pulled Isaac back from coming and made him feel like his cock and balls were going to just curl up inside of himself. Derek had returned and found them like this. Isaac had no idea how he was going to explain this, especially the fact that they were doing it on Derek's bed.

"Hey, Derek," Peter said, Isaac hearing the smile in his voice. "It's quite simple really. I came by to drop off those movies you let me borrow - they're on the kitchen table - when I found Isaac here in your room sniffing that pair of boxer briefs there on the bed." Peter pulled out of Isaac and lightly slapped his ass. "I offered him some Hale cock and though I'm probably only a poor substitute for the one he clearly wants, he didn't even hesitate to take me up on the offer." Peter pulled up his jeans, buttoned them, and fastened his belt. He picked up his t-shirt off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks for that," he whispered into Isaac's ear before turning toward the door. "He does have an incredible ass, though," Peter said to Derek before leaving the room. "See you on Thursday for dinner."

Isaac heard the front door to the apartment open and close, but he remained frozen in the position Peter left him. He clenched his ass tight, not wanting to add insult to injury by spilling any of Peter's come onto Derek's bed.

"Is this true?" Derek asked. Isaac sensed that he was still in the doorway.

"Well, you saw him when you came in, so I'd say it is," Isaac answered, still not willing to turn to face him.

"No, I don't mean him fucking you," Derek clarified. "I do have eyes." Derek walked over and sat on the bed next to Isaac, picking up his boxer briefs and inspecting them. "I meant about these."

Isaac could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He was so incredibly embarrassed by everything that had happened and the last thing he wanted to do was have to tell Derek in detail about why he'd come into his room in the first place. Derek's tone seemed more confused than angry, which left Isaac hopeful that he wouldn't overreact, but he wasn't even sure himself what an appropriate reaction should be.

"It is," Isaac said after a few moments of silence. "I know I shouldn't have and it goes beyond an invasion of privacy but ever since I saw you in them a few weeks ago, I haven't been able to get my mind--" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Derek asked. He nudged Isaac onto his side and then lay back on the bed himself to face him.

Isaac stared into Derek's eyes for a moment, another one of those overwhelmed feelings taking hold of him. "I wasn't sure how you would react. I didn't want you to get upset or throw me out or worse."

Derek just grinned at him for a moment before responding. "I would never do any of those things." Isaac watched as Derek inspected his underwear again and then climbed off the bed. He folded the boxer briefs, placed them back in the drawer, and closed it. "Isaac, did Peter--"

"No," Isaac said quickly, sitting up to look at Derek. "He didn't force me and he didn't hurt me."

Derek nodded and stared at Isaac, seeming to consider what he should say next. "Do you want my cock, Isaac? Are you sure you want me?"

The question was so unexpected - almost straight out of a dream - that Isaac wondered if he should pinch himself before he responded. "God, yes," he said, giving Derek a once over. He was in a white form-fitting tank top and black running shorts - his usual workout getup - but Isaac saw him as he had that morning in just his underwear.

Isaac must have gotten lost in that daydream because in the next moment, Derek was kissing him and pushing him onto his back. Derek climbed on top of him, somehow already stripped down to his underwear. Isaac grinned against Derek's lips when he realized they were black boxer briefs and he wanted to scream with excitement when his cock pressed against them.

Derek rolled back up into a standing position and picked up a small bottle off of the bed. Isaac realized it must have been the lube that Peter was using and he watched as Derek poured some into his hand and then rubbed it on his cock. Derek's was about as long as Peter's but just a tad thicker, making him glad that Peter had given him a very thorough preparation with his own cock. Derek grabbed Isaac's ankles and rested his feet on his shoulders as he lined his cock up and pushed in without a word.

Isaac watched Derek face as he fucked him and reached down to stroke himself. Derek alternated between moments where his eyes were closed and moments where he stared right back at Isaac. There was an intensity in his gaze and in his thrusts that Isaac didn't recall seeing or feeling with Peter. "Fuck, Isaac, I've wanted to do this for so long," Derek whispered between breaths.

"Really?" Isaac asked, picking up the speed of his own stroking to match Derek's thrusts.

"Yeah," Derek answered. "I've wanted you on your back in my bed for as long as-- well, since we met, but I didn't think you were into it. It's why I hesitated for so long about you moving in."

"Ugh, Derek, fuck," Isaac groaned out in response, Derek having hit a spot that made him feel like he was going to melt and explode at the same time.

"I worried I might not be able to keep my hands off of you or that I might be tempted to take advantage of the favor I was doing for you." Derek started pushing even harder and Isaac noticed him close his eyes again. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, Isaac. I'm gonna--" Letting out what sounded like a cross between a growl, a howl, and a roar, Derek came, continuing to push into Isaac with each spasm. When he finished, he held there for a moment before he pulled out and climbed up onto the bed, putting his face near Isaac's cock. Derek reached over and pushed Isaac's hand away, taking Isaac's cock in his own. He stroked it several times, casting a few glances up at Isaac.

"Derek, that's so fucking--" Isaac took in a deep breath and then shot his load onto his stomach and Derek's face. "Oh, I-- That's-- Unghh." Derek dropped his head onto Isaac's chest and lay there for a moment, neither of them saying a word and just catching their breath.

Derek eventually rolled onto his back and sliding up to kiss Isaac. "That was great."

Isaac agreed, but he suddenly felt weird about being fucked by Peter first and the whole underwear thing and decided he needed to apologize. "Derek, I'm sorry--"

"Don't apologize," Derek interrupted. "If I'd had the balls to act on how I felt this would have gone differently. Even if it's all a bit weird, at least you did something about it."

"But Peter--"

Derek shook his head. "Even if you were willing, he still took advantage of you, and that's what he does. But it was before you knew how I felt. I can't hold it against you."

Isaac grinned and kissed him again. "You were better, you know."

"Can we agree that you'll never ever compare me to my uncle in bed again? It was awkward enough seeing him like that, you know." Derek climbed off of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a towel and tossing it to Isaac. "You can clean yourself up there a bit and I should probably take a shower after that run."

Isaac took the towel and wiped the come off of his stomach. He shifted his leg and felt something wet. "Shit, Derek, we got come on your comforter."

Derek shrugged and let out a laugh. "It'll happen. I've a spare in the closet that I'll get out after the shower. You might want to consider one yourself, you know." He collected the towel from Isaac and kissed him again quickly before disappearing into the bathroom again. "I'd offer to let you join me," he called back to Isaac, "but I don't know that any cleaning would actually get done."

"That makes perfect sense," Isaac called in response. He hopped up off the bed to gather his clothes. He started toward the door when he noticed something black on top of the pile. He glanced around for the pair that Derek had been wearing earlier but he couldn't find them where he distinctly remembered Derek dropping them. He certainly wasn't going to forget a detail like that. "Derek?" Isaac yelled toward the bathroom.

Derek poked his head out. "Did you find them? I figured that way you don't have to come sneaking in here when I'm not home. And before you think that means we won't do this again, it doesn't. At least I hope we'll do it again. I just-- Well it makes sense to me okay?"

Isaac dropped the pile of clothes and ran across the room. He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and kissed him hard and deep, suddenly feeling like he never wanted to let go.

"Maybe you should just join me in the shower, after all," Derek said with a grin when Isaac finally released him. "I figure we're just going to crawl back into bed and dirty ourselves up again after, no?"


End file.
